Two Times the Escape
by pheonixkami
Summary: This edition is redone. For those unfamiliar it is a story of Harry and his twin sister Kami as they go through Hogwarts. I may make one in 3ard person. Not sure yet. I just feel like the first one should be from Kami's pov so that everyone gets to meet her. If anyone wants to do a cover art them for the profile picture of this book, that would be great and I will cite credit!
1. The Aunt and Uncle

Two Times the Escape

Chapter 1: The Aunt and Uncle

My name is Kami Payne. I am 11 years old and my life is quiet and simple. Yet, I know that I am different. Weird stuff always happens to me. Such as the time that I was running from my cousin Daily's gang, who teamed up with Harry's cousin Dudley's gang to chase us both. We tried to jump behind the trash cans but we ended up on the roof. Anyway…I love reading and math. Everything about school is cool, except for the social aspect.

People are mean to me. I just don't fit in well. The only one that has shown any interest in me is Harry Potter.

He can make weird things happen too. Just like me. So, we stick together. Not exactly friends, but on the other hand not exactly enemies.

We both have the same birthday and were born within 5 minutes of each other. Ironic, huh? We both live with our separate relations. IE We both live with our Aunt and Uncle. His aunt and uncle are malicious. They are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They both need to get a life. Along with my Aunt Daisy and Uncle Viktor. Not to forget my cousin Daily. She is so fat and stupid and if it weren't for Harry and me she and Harry's cousin Dudley would have been together years ago. Anyway, Harry and I are out on summer vacation. Stonewell High looms in the future. Us in elephant skin.

But Harry told me yesterday he got a funny letter in the mail that his family wouldn't let him see.

Then today I got one in the mail too. And it was funny…the letter was addressed to Kami Potter. That can't be correct. My last name has always been Payne. But before I could even get it open, Uncle Viktor snatched it from me and burned it.

Then right now I am sitting in Uncle Viktor's car as he goes as far away from Privet Drive as humanly possible. His final straw was when the chimney exploded with letters for me. Weird huh? Who could possibly want to talk to me that badly?

We spent last night in a cold damp motel that just proved that whoever wanted me could find me anywhere. I got a hundred letters at the desk that I couldn't read myself.

Now we are waiting on Uncle Viktor at the Isle harbor as he goes in a buys something coming out with a thin package. Obviously he thought this thing out. He even rented a plank boat to get us to some freakin' hut that doesn't even look sanitary.

Well, let's see how fast my birthday comes, with the downpour and me sleeping on the ground in a stupid hut that shouldn't even be standing still…


	2. Are You Serious?

Chapter 2: Are You Serious?

It was 11 o'clock at night when there was a gentle knock on the door. I open the door to the storm and I get the biggest surprise of my life. Harry was standing at the door waiting for me to let him in. I gave him a huge hug.

'I can't believe that you are here.'

"Don't worry; Hagrid will be along in a moment to explain everything Kami. It's all good news. We don't have to go to Stonewall."

'What are you going on about Harry?' Just as Harry was about to answer a huge pound on the door came and in a moment a giant man came through the room.

Uncle Viktor and his rifle were stashed in a corner with Aunt Daisy and Daily.

"I warn you, I'm armed." Said a clearly scared Uncle Viktor.

"Dry up Lewis, you great prune of a man." The giant rolled his eyes, reached the rifle and tied it into a knot.

"Déjà vu." Harry muttered

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby Kami. You so look like your mother. Father's eyes and hair color though. Exact opposite of your twin brother."

'Twin brother? You've made some sort of error. I don't have a brother.'

"She doesn't know either does she? Does she?!" the giant roared.

"Okay Kami, you gotta know. You are not a Payne. Far from it actually. You are related to Harry from your aunt's side. You are a Potter. You are Harry's twin sister. You are a witch."

'That's not a very nice thing to call someone.'

"Kami, I know this is outlandish and hard to believe. I didn't believe it at first. This is Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He has the letter with him that says that you belong at school with me and all of the other first years. You can trust me Kami."

"Not a witch? Ever make anything happen, or anything that couldn't be explained when you were angry or scared or somehow being chased by a bunch of bullies. Yes, Lewis I know about that too."

'Yes, but…that was magic then. I am a witch. I have a twin brother. I feel like I am going to faint.'

"Sausage? Tea?" Hagrid said pushing sausage and tea towards Kami and Harry.

'Thank you.'

"I got something here for you somewhere in all of this mess. 'Fraid I might've sat on it at some point. But I imagine it will taste fine just the same." He pulled out a cake that was smashed horribly. In green lettering it said "Happy Birthday Kami."

'Thank you.'

"It's not every day a young girl turns 11 now is it? Think it is time for your letter now." Hagrid handed over the letter which was written in the same emerald.

"To Miss Kami Potter

Hut on the Rock

The Floor

The Sea"

"Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"She will not be going! We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to all of this rubbish and nonsense and abnormal behavior!" Uncle Viktor finally found his voice

'You knew all along and you never told me didn't you?'

"Of course we knew. My mother and father were so proud of Lily. And then she met that stupid Potter and had you two. Then she went and got herself blown up." Aunt Daisy stocked herself into the next bedroom with Daily. For some odd reason she had a pink tail. Hagrid winked at me. Pig tail for Daily. I could scream with laughter, but I won't.

"We can't mention that at Hogwarts though Kami. Hagrid got expelled so he's not allowed to use magic."

'Okay.'

"We're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you two would rather stay of course."

And like bullets we took off. Into that plank boat speeding off toward the shore. Hagrid made quite a scene pointing to ordinary things like lampposts and traffic lights. When we got to the Underground Hagrid couldn't figure out the "Muggle money" so he handed it to Harry, who paid for our tickets.

On the Underground Hagrid was telling us all about him wanting to get a dragon. He had wanted one for as long as he could remember. All I wanted was a good book.

We walked around and pulled out our supply lists. It was extensive.

"Can we find all this in London?" Harry asked

"If you know where to go." Was the answer that followed

Hagrid then opened the door to some sort of pub. The Leaky Cauldron. Passerby's on the street walked right on by it and not for the first time that day, I wondered if we were the only ones that could actually see it.

It was pandemonium when the Leaky Cauldron opened and realized who was with Hagrid. Harry was stunned at his own fan club as everyone suddenly wanted to shake his hand. I just stood closer to Hagrid. Suddenly the old bar keeper Tom looked at me.

"It can't be. Wasn't she supposed to be…dead? Hagrid is that Kamille Potter?"

"Yeah, this is Kami Potter, Harry's twin sister. Apparently there are more than one mystery behind the Potter family."

"Harry and Kami P-P-Potter. C-C-Can't tell you how p-p-pleased I am t-to meet you."

"Harry, Kami. This is Professor Quirrell, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Fearfully fascinating subject. N-Not that you n-need it, eh Potters."

"Must be off now. Lot's ter by and time isn't exactly on our side here."

Hagrid went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and there was a brick wall.

"See you two. Yer famous."

"But why are we famous. All those people back there. How come they know who we are?"

"I'm not certain that I'm the right person to tell you two that particular story."

He went back to tapping the brick wall. And soon it opened into an archway.

"Welcome Harry, Kami to Diagon Alley."

I wished that I had at least one more pair of eyes to see everything around me. Vends of cauldrons and books and then there were the pet shops. There was even a shop that even sold broomsticks. Then we came up to a white marble building.

"That'd be Gringotts. The wizard bank, take no safer place, not one, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts. Oh, yeah…bank's guarded by goblins. Never mess with them."

When they got up the steps a goblin bowed them inside. There was a sign on the next door that Harry read out loud.

"You'd be mad to rob it." Hagrid told us after Harry had finished reading, while walking up to one of the goblins.

"Potter twins wish to make a withdrawal."

"Ah…and do Mr. and Miss Potter have their keys?"

"Got 'em in here somewhere. Just a second and I will get it." Hagrid said taking biscuit after biscuit out of his giant coat. "Here they are. Oh, and Professor Dumbledore gave me this, it's top secret. It's about you-know-what in vault 713 and it's urgent."

"Very well. Oi, Griphook!"

Yet another goblin came over and showed them to this weird cart thing. We all got in and the cart started steering itself.

'Hagrid? If Harry and I are related then why do we have two different vaults?'

"Do ya think that your parents would give you all of your inheritance at once? Nah, you guys have trust funds."

We got to Harry's vault first. Harry nearly fainted from seeing how much gold was in his vault.

"Twenty one sickles to a galleon and thirteen knuts to a sickle." Hagrid riddled off the top of his head. Harry shoved a bunch into a leather bag. Then they went off further down into the cavern picking up speed.

When they got to vault 713 it was empty except for a grubby little package. Which Hagrid removed and told us to never speak of again. Once we got to mine I didn't know what to think. I had more money than I had ever had in my whole life. Once I managed to get my money stuffed into a leather bag we went back to the main lobby. Outside Hagrid still looked like he was going to throw up.

"Mind getting your robes on your own while I swing over for a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Not at all."Harry said and we walked into Madame Malkin's alone.

"Hogwarts as well?" Was the first thing that we were asked when we got in the shop. We nodded in response.

"Got everything you need for wardrobe matter here."

And so she did. A boy with a pale face and placid expression was being fitted too. He had blonde hair and was quite the character. And another boy, blonde also, but with a softer more genuine expression than the other was being fitted as well.

Harry stood up on the stool next to the placid boy. He got into a conversation with him. While I got into a conversation with the other one.

"Hogwarts as well?"

'Yeah. First year.'

"Me too. It was actually a shock that I got my letter. I was pleased don't get me wrong but. My parents weren't magic at all. I am what they call Muggle-born or something. Dunno really. What about you?"

'I didn't know I was a witch until Hagrid told me. In fact I didn't know that I had a twin brother. He is a bit older than me and I have lived next to him for years, wondering why we got along. Not to mention look sort of alike. I live with my aunt and uncle because my parents are dead.'

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's your surname anyway?"

'Potter. Kami Potter, and you are?'

"Blake Reed. Suppose I'll uh…see you at school then."

'Most defiantly.'

The lady fixing our robes told us that we were finished and we walked over to get our robes. Waiting for us outside was Hagrid with chocolate and raspberry ice cream cones. Harry was a bit down. School houses were a big deal to many people I guess.

'Hagrid. Are we Muggle-born?'

"No, Kami why would you get an idea like that? Your mother and father were two of the most magical people ever. Just because you had a Muggle upbringing doesn't mean that you are a Muggle-born. You guys are half-blood though because your mother was Muggle-born."

Both of us cheered up a bit after we found some ink that changes color. It took us forever to find all of the stuff that we needed and then when it came to the book shopping, Hagrid and Harry went off to buy our textbooks while I went hunting for some background information. I bought ten different volumes of random books and a new diary for the year. I also bought a bunch of notebooks. I even got a journal for Harry.

"Here are your books Kami. Do expect to sleep at all the rest of the summer?"

'Yes. This should tide me over until I get to the library at Hogwarts Harry. Oh, and I got you a couple notebooks and a journal.'

"Thanks sis. Hagrid can I get a gold cauldron please?"

"No. Yer list says pewter. Snape will kill me."

And off we were buying more stuff that we needed are arms bulging with packages. We finally got a trunk with our initials carved on the front of it. We spent half an hour putting a bunch of stuff into the trunk and checking the list to make sure that we had everything.

"I still need to get yer two a birthday present. I know I'll get yer two and owl. Everyone wants one."

Twenty minutes later we came out of the shop with two snowy white owls.

"We still need wands Hagrid."

We walked into Ollivander's and we saw shelf upon shelf of wands. It took forever to get Harry's wand. And Mr. Ollivander had to go through a lecture about it too.

"I wondered if we would be seeing you Miss Potter. Which is your wand hand?"

'I am left handed.'

"Another sign that those two are twins." Mr. Ollivander said setting the tape measure to measure me, while he took down a bunch of boxes. After a bunch of wands I was starting to wonder if there was even a wand for me. But then he took one wand down slowly.

"Phoenix tail feather and Vinewood."

Blue and silver sparks shot up from the end. Hagrid clapped and Mr. Ollivander looked like he was about to faint. We paid for our wands as Hagrid took us back to the train station that would take us to Privet Drive.

Another unusual thing about Harry was that he had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. I had the same scar on my left hand. The top of it actually…I was always fond of that scar.

"Hagrid, he killed my parents. The one who gave me this here scar, you know Hagrid. I know that you do."

'Our parents, Harry, and I have a scar too. On my hand of all places.'

"It's a great mystery parts of it, but I'll tell yeh what I can. It started out with a wizard who went bad. Worse than bad if that is possible. And his name was V- V- Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

"Hush will you. It was dark times you two, very dark times. Voldemort started looking for followers, yeh know to bring over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead, cause he wanted power. But no one lived once he decided to kill him because of all of that power. Not one person, until you two."

'Us? What did that maniac want with us?' I asked as I appeared from Hogwarts a History.

"No one knows. What happened that night was he came to your door and your father fought him bravely. He tried to buy time for your mother to escape with you two. She yelled for him to kill her instead of Harry. And he did. But then he saw you Kami. He didn't think there was another child. Not many had heard about you, and for awhile many thought that it was because you had no magical powers at all. You protected your older brother with your own body. The curse missed and hit your hand. He tried again and Harry got the full blast and then…something stopped him. You two are the twins that escaped, that is why you are famous."

'Wow. Why didn't my parents tell anyone about me?'

"Your parents loved both of you don't get me wrong but…it is rare indeed that sets of twins inherit full powers. It is getting a lot more common but when your parents grew up, not all of the twin sets both got powers. And well, Sirius got Harry a toy broom for your guy's first birthday and well…he took off. So, they were worried about you. Then some story came out that Harry was the only survivor. But obviously his little sister survived."

'Then how is it that I came to get magic powers?'

"I dunno Kami, I dunno."


	3. The Journey From the Platform

Chapter 3: The Journey from the Platform and Best Friends

I memorized the textbooks by heart to the point where I knew everything that I could. I also read the background books too and I knew them well enough.

My aunt and uncle agreed to take me to the train station on the basis that they had to take out the ruddy tail that Daily inherited. That was a moment that I would keep in my mind forever.

I met Harry on the platform between 9 and 10 and we were wondering just how we would get on when we saw a bunch of red head people. The shouted something about "muggles" so we were right on their tail.

"Excuse me but can you tell me, well us how to"

"How to get onto the platform, yes, not to worry my dears. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She said pointing to the smallest boy.

"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between 9 and 10. Best do it at a swift run if you're nervous."

'Don't look at me. You're first.' I said looking at Harry.

"Fine." Harry said and ran through the wall and got straight on through. So, I ran and ran and I thought I would crash but I got through. Harry was waiting for me at the other side. Actually two of the red haired boys were helping him lug his trunk up on the platform.

'Harry! I got through too.'

"Little sister?" asked one of the boys

'By only 5 minutes.'

"Another set of twins?" the other boy said. Then I took a good look at them. They were identical.

'Fraternal twins.' I said as we now were lugging my trunk up into the compartment.

"Sorry there we didn't introduce ourselves. Fred and George Weasley. Holy cricket, you two are the Potter twins. Harry and Kamille aren't you?" Fred said

"Um…yeah. Scar and all."

'I go by Kami though.' I said holding out my left hand

"You two do have the scars." George said looking at my hand.

They then left the compartment and we saw them with their mother. We could hear a bit of what they were saying so we sank back into the shadows of the compartment.

"Mum. Guess who those first years were?"

"Who George?"

"The Potter twins. Kami and Harry."

"Are you two sure you heard them right?"

"Yeah, saw their scars and everything and we asked."

"I wonder if they remember what you-know-who looks like by any of chance?"

"I forbid you to ask them that. They don't need remembering of that on their first day of school, and if I hear that you do ask just wait until you read my letter."

Harry went back to his own thoughts then as I pulled out The Standard Book of Spells.

'Harry can I try a spell on your glasses?'

"Um…why not use yours?"

'Because it already worked on mine.'

"Fine. Do you need me to take them off?"

'Reparo.' I said and his glasses mended themselves.

"I defiantly need to learn that one."

Just then the compartment slid open. But it wasn't the red headed twins; it was the younger brother that their mother pointed to.

"Do you two mind? Everywhere else is full and my brothers well..."

Harry looked at me and then I shrugged my shoulder's saying quite clearly that I didn't mind.

"Not at all, have a seat." Harry said gesturing to the seat next to him. There were three seats on either side of the compartment. Though I dunno why we needed the space.

"Is it true? Are you two really Kamille and Harry Potter?" the boy blurted out.

"Yes, but my sister goes by Kami. I wish people will get it right." Harry said nicely.

"Sorry, Kami, it's just everyone has grown up calling you Kamille that no one knew if you hated it or not. My name is Ron Weasley by the way."

"Are all of your family wizards?"

"Yeah. I have 7 brothers." And Harry and Ron got into a conversation about the wizard sport Quidditch and families. I read deeper into my book when the compartment opened again. It was a girl with very bushy brown hair.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one and on the first day too?"

"No."

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then?" the girl asked looking at Ron's pulled out wand.

"Um…sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Ron chanted. It had no effect.

"Is that a real spell? Well, it isn't very good is it? I've only tried a few simple spells, but they've all worked for me. And of course I have memorized all of the books plus more by heart. My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?" she said this all very fast.

"Ron Weasley, but uh…such as what spells."

"Alohamora." Hermione sighed and Ron's trunk clicked open.

"Harry Potter."

"Good Lord. Are you really? I have read all about you. You are in a number of my background reading books. Such a tragedy what happened to your sister."

'Um…excuse me!'

"And you are?"

'Kami Potter!'

"Good Lord. Are you really?"

'Yes. And you aren't the only one that has memorized all of the course work and more. I have too.' I pointed my wand at the window. 'Avis' birds shot out of my wand and flew out the window.

"Well, I'll be. You are really good. I suppose I will see you at the school then."

"Whatever house I am in I hope that bitch isn't in." Ron said muttering to Harry about his brother's again.

At noon a plumb witch with a trolley came buy with half of a candy shop. Harry stood up and bought a bunch of everything. Ron talked us through all of the sweets. Any Chocolate Frog cards that were duplicated I ended up with. It was a pleasant enough journey. Until the boy from Madame Malkin's came in that was talking to Harry.

They started a feud of course and wanted Harry to leave me and Ron and go with him. He actually told them off and they left after Scabbers Ron's rat bite one of the body guards.

Twenty minutes later Blake came in. The boy from Madame Malkin's that I talked to.

"Hullo there Kami! Alright?"

'I'm fine. Why don't you grab your stuff and join us?'

"Sure. Be right there."

'You guys don't mind do you?'

"Not at all Kami. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Harry said happily while Ron nodded his head.

"You won't believe the rumors I've heard about you Kami."

'Trust me Blake, I know all of them.'

When we got to the train station we found Hagrid with a lantern shouting for all of the first years.

We were told to get into a boat no more than four to a boat. So, it worked out perfectly. Except Ron was a bit upset when he was told that he would have to sit next to Blake.

"Brought the lot in Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told a stern looking lady with emerald robes.


	4. The Tale of Two Twins

Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony and the Tale of Two Twins

"Thank you Hagrid. I can take it from here. Follow me all of you." She said explaining all of the rules of Hogwarts. Which seemed self explanatory.

I don't remember much of the sorting. I just looked up when I recognized a name. Like Hermione Granger. When she was put into Gryffindor Ron groaned.

Draco Malfoy the moron that picked a fight on the train barely sat down before he was placed in Slytherin. And before I knew it, Harry's name was called.

The hat took a long time deciding on Harry before he was placed into Gryffindor too. I was happy, but knew that my name was next. I wanted to be in the same house as him. But I remember the hat in my ear.

"Difficult. Harder than your brother even. You strive for knowledge but thirst to prove yourself. Where on earth to put you. Not Hufflepuff. Too soft for you. Perhaps Slytherin…"

'Not Slytherin. I said thinking that that would be far away from Harry.'

"Humm…maybe Ravenclaw…I know best be Gryffindor."

The hat shouted and I felt a relief wash over me. I was in the same house as Harry. He scooted over to make room next to him and a few minutes later Blake came and sat down next to me as well. Ron was one of the last to be sorted and after some congratulations from his brothers the feast began.

Too much food appeared before me and I feared throwing up before the feast was over. Before I knew it Percy (another Weasley) called for all of the Gryffindor first years to go with him. When we slid through the Portrait of the Fat Lady I went up to the room Percy instructed.

I was sharing the room with Iris Hewson, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, and Hermione Granger. Which one of us was unhappier about this was unknown. I got into bed and immediately fell asleep wondering if Harry and Ron were getting along with Blake. And wondering if they are okay.

Chapter 5: Hardest Teachers, Easy Classes

I awoke the next morning and took out my diary and wrote in it. After charming a sphinx to look after it I sat it down on my bedside table, grabbed my morning book bag and took off to find Harry.

Harry wasn't in the common room when we got up so I went up to the boy's dormitories. I saw the one that said, "First Year Boys" and walked up to it and knocked.

Ron opened the door and I could hear screaming from inside. It sounded like Harry and Blake. Ron grabbed his stuff and ushered me out into the common room to wait.

"Blake sort of fancies you and Harry thinks that you are too young." Ron told me when we sat down

'I am too young. And I don't want a relationship right now if it causes trouble between Harry and me.'

"Don't worry Blake was coming around a bit after Harry yelled at him. He needed it. But uh…I think that Harry will be sitting by you for awhile in classes."

'I don't mind. I can get along with my brother.'

Just then Harry and Blake came down acting like nothing was wrong. I guessed they worked things out.

'I know Blake and I don't feel the need right now. Maybe when we are a bit older.'

"That's fine Kami. I would rather too. I was being an idiot."

"You're still sitting next to me Kami. I don't trust Potions. It seems a bit dodgy."

After breakfast schedules were passed out and we were off to the dungeons for Potions with the Slytherin's.

"Snape seems to favor the Slytherin's so watch it you guys." Ron announced on the way there.

We sat down at the different stations. Ron was sitting next to Blake right behind Harry and me. Professor Snape was a greasy hooked nosed teacher with hardly any self control.

"Mr. Potter. One of our new celebrities. Tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I dunno sir."

"Well, let's see if your twin knows. Kamille-"

'Sorry sir, but I go by Kami. But asphodel and wormwood when mixed together make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of the Living Dead.' I said looking at Hermione, who was clearly depressed because I had gotten it right.

"Let's try again Mr. Potter shall we. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I dunno sir."

"Miss Potter."

'A bezoar is a stone that comes from the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons.' Snape and Hermione looked furious at this.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane Mr. Potter?"

"I dunno sir."

"Clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter."

'Please sir, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite.'

"I don't remember asking you that time Miss Potter. Note that a point will be taken for being an insufferable know-it-all." Then Snape looked around and he saw that no one was writing anything.

"Well, why aren't you all coping down what she said?" everyone got straight to writing. Harry looking over my shoulder at times. I felt so bad.

Things didn't improve. We had to make a simple potion to cure boils.

"This is a nightmare!" Ron said rather loudly when Blake nearly blew up their cauldrons

Harry just stood there and read me the instructions as I did the work. Which was not a good idea.

"Miss Potter, still being a know-it-all I see. That's another point from Gryffindor."

Ron had to kick Harry from underneath the table to get him to shut up and not argue back.

The rest of the classes were fine though. Wednesdays we had to stay up until midnight so that we could go study the night sky in astronomy. Three days a week we had to go to the stupid greenhouses to learn Herbology. History of Magic was taught by a ghost and hardly anyone paid attention to him. The Charms teacher was an excited short wizard. Professor McGonagall was unbearable at times. She was very strict and right away had us turning matches into needles. Mine was the only one who took although Hermione did get close.

We only had Potions with the Slytherin's until the day came when we needed to start flying lessons. I remember that day very well. It started with a huge injury to one of the fifth year students Alicia Spinnet. She was carried up to the hospital wing and was transferred later to St. Mungo's because of excess bleeding.

Then came flying, with Madame Hooch. She was an older lady who resembled a hawk.

"Step up to the right hand side of your broom and say "up". Don't care if you are left handed so put down your hand Miss Potter."

"Up!" Harry said and his shot up.

'Up.' I said a bit nervously and mine still shot up fast. Ron's kept hitting him on his head and Hermione's never wanted her off the ground. Neville Longbottom managed to mount his before it started soaring up into the air. Faster and faster picking up speed before he crashed. Madame Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy seized the chance to pick up his remember-all.

"Maybe if the moron decided to give this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat ass." He laughed while Harry and I went towards him.

"Hand it over Malfoy!"

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof or tree?" All I remember before Harry and I were in the sky with him was Hermione yelling at us not to go up there.

Harry dove to catch it before it broke, once Malfoy threw it. And I rammed into Malfoy so hard he almost fell from his broom when I dove down to meet Harry.

"Harry and Kami Potter!" yelled Professor McGonagall

She took us outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I was prepared to get expelled at this point.

"Professor Quirrell may I barrow Wood for a moment?" he nodded

A fifth year boy came out really confused. No more confused than Harry and I was as Professor McGonagall led us into an empty classroom.

"Wood, I am so happy, I have found you a seeker!"

"Which one? Are you sure?"

"Yes, better than Charlie Weasley Harry is. Caught that thing in his hand from a fifty foot dive."

"He'll work. I love it! We have to get him a decent broom though Professor."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. And that isn't all. I have found you a chaser!"

"She is so small though Professor."

"That's what I thought. But one not even hard tackle of hers nearly knocked the heck out of Draco Malfoy. And managed to catch up with Harry before he landed."

"Both must have gotten their father's Quidditch gene. Can we get her a decent broom too Professor?"

"Ooh, I can't wait until we win the cup this year."

As we told Ron and Blake about our new positions at dinner they gawked in admiration.

"You two must be the youngest in a century." We nodded

Malfoy came strutting up to the breakfast table and looked at us. Just glaring.

"Having your last meal you two?"

'Not today Malfoy.'

"You sure look braver with those two don't you? Or more stupid, can't tell which." Ron said looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"I could take you on by myself Potter. Anytime, anywhere."

'Okay'

"I don't fight girls. I was talking to your brother. How about a midnight duel in the trophy room. No contact wands only. Unless you are afraid."

"No, he isn't afraid. Who's your second?"

"Crabbe" he said after sizing them up

'Yeah, and I'm Harry's second.' I said as Malfoy turned pale and walked off.

"Ah, mails in guys." Ron said looking up at the flock of owls coming into the Great Hall.

"Can I borrow that please Ron?" Harry said looking at the Daily Prophet clipping that was sent to Ron. Ron nodded and Harry looked at the clipping while my bird Sake brought me a letter from Hagrid.

"Dear Kami,

I know that you guys get Friday afternoon's off. So, why don't ya stop for tea around 3? Send Sake back with a response. Of course Harry and Ron can come too. And I would love to meet that friend of yours. Blake is it?

Cheers,

Hagrid"

'Hey, do you guys want to go to Hagrid's today for tea?' everyone nodded so I assumed that it was a yes and sent a reply to Hagrid.

"Hey listen! Someone broke into Gringotts." Harry half whispered

"What?"

"Believed to be the work of Dark witches or wizards, unknown. But the Gringotts goblins who examined the vault insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's funny, Kami and I went to that vault with Hagrid this summer." I nodded, it was strange.

Heading off to Double Potions with the Slytherin's we could talk of nothing but the break in at Gringotts. When we got there Professor Snape was pairing us up into groups. We could tell that none of us would be working together because there were no completely empty stations. Both Ron and Harry groaned.

"Ah, Mr. Reed…I think that you could do well to work with Miss Granger over here." I shot her an evil look. That is the last person that I wanted Blake with.

"As for you Mr. Weasley I believe that Mr. Malfoy would love to partner with you." Malfoy smirked

"Mr. Potter I believe it would be prudent for you to work with Miss Patil." Harry sighed because Parvarti wasn't that bad. She was just excessively fanatic about him.

"That just leaves you Miss Potter. The last one in class to be partnered. I think that it is safe to say that there is only one station left. This way please." He said leading me to the other side of the classroom that not many people went to because Snape was constantly roaming that area. Then I saw burgundy on the girl's robes and a sigh of relief washed over me.

"Hi, my name is Iris Hewson. I'm in Gryffindor too. We don't speak a lot but uh, we share a dormitory."

'Kami Potter.'

"I know who you are of course. You and your brother actually. I'd love to have a twin brother. Is it really cool having a twin brother?"

'Yeah, because we have a connection that other people just don't seem to get. I talk to him of course but, it isn't really the same. You know? I love being around my brother and Ron and Blake, but at times I wish that I had a friend that was a girl. You know what I mean?'

"I'd just like to have a friend in general. You know we have been here nearly two months and I haven't made a friend yet."

'You can most certainly hang around me and my friends. Honestly we need another girl to balance things off.' I said laughing

"Miss Potter you two are talking too much, I do hope that your solution is on my desk in a flask."

'Right there sir.'

"Five points from Gryffindor. For not informing me of this matter." I gulped.

After class was over Iris and I headed out of the classroom to find the three boys. Those three we hoped didn't land themselves into a bad situation.

But in fact they were on their way to Hagrid's by the time that we caught up with them. Blake actually received full marks to no one's surprise, because he was in fact partnered with Hermione Granger. Anyway, Ron had a black eye and Harry had lipstick on his cheek but that was about it.

'Guys, this is Iris Hewson. She is going to be hanging out with us if that's alright.' They nodded which I told her that it meant that they didn't mind.

"So, I am guessing that Potions went alright for you sis."

'Perfect, except for the spot where we were at. Iris is amazing. We finished so fast.'

"I'm glad to hear it. Parvarti kept trying to kiss me. I dunno why. I was a bit disturbed to be honest."

"At least you didn't have an insane know-it-all like Hermione. I mean she wouldn't let me do anything but look like I am preoccupied."

"Better than Malfoy, I punched him before the end of it."

"Alright we had the best time, wouldn't you agree Kami. Kami? Is there something wrong?" Iris asked.

'No. You guys go onto Hagrid's. I'll just go up to my dormitory and study like a good know-it-all.' I said half in tears

"Now you've done it Blake. We forget that Kami is smarter than Hermione." Harry said

'Really Harry?'

"Come here to your big brother. He didn't mean anything by it. He just meant that Hermione can be a total pain in the ass about it. Sure you're a know-it-all. But the difference is that you are modest about it. Sure when the teacher asks a question your hand is first in the air but I wouldn't expect it not to be. Kami, what good would it do Hermione to have competition if you weren't better than her? Now come on let's go to see Hagrid's. We have to tell him about Snape the jerk in the box." I smiled and Harry beamed at me.

Hagrid gave us tea and Stone cakes that we refused to eat, but crammed into our pockets to be polite.

"Wow. So many people came to see me today Harry. I might just have to borrow yer fan club."

"I am laughing hysterically Hagrid. I really don't like my fan club. In fact I think that they should find someone else to fawn over."

"And Kami, I hear that you are top of every class."

'It really is amazing to be the best at everything. But it is even greater when you have friends too.'

"Ron, I spent half of me life chasing yer twin brother's from the forest. I hope you won't go near it."

"I think that this is as close as I want to get."

"Iris Hewson…I remember your brother Will. Nice boy, great with animals."

"Yeah, he works at St. Mungo's now. Dunno much about what he does though."

"I don't think that I know yer family Blake. Are you the first to come ter Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I'm Muggle-born. My parents are ear nose and throat doctors." Blake said straightening his glasses that fell down again.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I am an only child."

It was almost time for dinner so we all went back up to the castle with Hagrid.

"Sorry their late Mr. Filtch. I had them help me with the pumpkins in the garden growing fer Halloween."

We sat down at the dinner table and as soon as we did, I immediately thought of the upcoming duel with Malfoy.

"Harry, what spells do you know that would help you tonight?"

"None. Kami can you tell me some please."

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you are doing and I think that you are very childish. I have never heard of a student so brilliant agreeing with this. I thought you all had more sense." Hermione Granger butted in.

"This is really none of your business." Harry told her and we all got up and left.

It was a quarter until midnight when we were all in our bathrobes to go. Well almost ready. Hermione Granger was standing in our way. The boys rolled their eyes in disgust and pushed her out of the way.

"I can't believe that you two are going along with all of this. You will get us all into trouble. It's stupid really." She had followed us out of the portrait.

"I can't believe that you are still here." Ron told her.

"All right I warned you." But she stopped. The Fat Lady had left her portrait. There was no way that Hermione could get back into the tower. Ron shot a look at her.

"Hermione you can come with us if you are quiet." Harry said

"Well thank you Harry, wait a minute, who is that?"

"Neville what are you doing out here? How is your arm?" Blake asked

"Well I have forgotten the password again and my arm is fine."

"Well, we have to be off." Ron said walking away

"Wait, don't leave me here. The Bloody Baron has been by twice already." Neville was frantic

"If either one of you get's us caught I will not rest until I learn that Curse of the Boogies that Quirrell was talking about." Ron muttered to both Hermione and Neville

If eight Gryffindors out of their castle at night looked strange it was nothing to the empty trophy room. Just then we heard a bunch of rustling. It was Filtch.

"It's Filtch, what do we do Harry?" Ron looked at Harry

"Run!"

So we ran and we didn't even know where we were running to. We just ran and ran and ran until we came to a locked door.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Blake asked

"It's the third floor it's forbidden you moron's landed us in more trouble" Hermione said

"Filtch is getting closer. Quick let's hide through that door."

'Harry, it's locked.'

"That's it we're done for, we will be expelled and other stuff." Ron looked at me

"Kami do something!" Iris screamed

'Oh, right. I'm a witch. Alohamora!' and the door swung open.

"Good thing that Filtch thinks this door is locked, now my breathing can go back to normal." Ron said

"Neville get off of my robe." Harry looked down at Neville who had been clinging to him since they got inside the door. Harry looked up and didn't like what he saw.

"It was locked for good reason." Everyone screamed. There was a massive three headed dog looking up at them.

All any of us knew was that we had to get to the tower as fast as we could. Screw Filtch! If it was between death and Filtch, I would personally take Filtch. We wanted to put as much space as possible between us and that dog. When we finally got to the tower Neville ran up the steps to his dormitory and immediately went to sleep.

"What do they think they're doing?" Ron asked

"Doing what Ron?" Hermione asked

"Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Blake responded

"You don't use your eyes any of you?" Hermione asked

'I wasn't about to look at its feet.'

"Yeah, we were a bit preoccupied with its heads, because in case you didn't notice…there were three!" Iris said and everyone looked at her as if forgetting that she was there for a moment. She had been quiet this whole time.

"It was standing on a trapdoor which means it wasn't there by accident or mere coincidence. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something you sure?" Harry muttered

"That's right. Now I'm going to bed before one of you thinks up another clever idea to get us killed. Or even worse expelled." She stocked off towards the girl's dormitories.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities." Ron added


	5. Hardest Teachers Easiest Classes

Chapter 5: Quidditch and Halloween

The next morning at breakfast we were sitting there thinking of ways to get back at Malfoy for his foul behavior. At mail time there was the ticket in the form of sixteen owls on two huge long packages.

Harry and I were in shock over seeing them and were even more shocked when they were dropped in front of us.

We opened the card first. Which was very lucky for both of us because it said:

"Enclosed are your new broomsticks. Don't open them at the table because everyone else would want one. Oliver Wood will see both of you at the Quidditch pitch tonight at 7. Be there or else."

"Let's go upstairs and open it before Herbology." Harry said

"I dunno Harry we do have to still get all of our stuff. We'd be running if we do that." Blake advised.

In the end we decided to put the brooms in our dormitories before we left anyway. But as we were heading up the Grand Staircase, we saw Malfoy.

"You two will be in for it this time. First years aren't allowed their own broomsticks." Malfoy smirked

"Not fighting are we?" Professor Flitwick asked

"The Potter twins have been sent broomsticks."

"I've been told of the special circumstances from Professor McGonagall."

"And it's really thanks to Malfoy that we got on the team." Harry said and we walked on, Malfoy looking furious as we walked away.

We walked down to Herbology thoughts on the broomsticks upstairs waiting to be unwrapped. When Herbology ended we were the first to wash up and run up to the castle.

I brought mine into the boys dormitory and Iris and I sat on Harry's bed with mine. The boy's were gathered around Ron's bed. Ron nearly fainted at the sight of Harry's broom.

"Harry, do you know what that is?"

"Uh…nope."

"It's a Nimbus 2000, the best broom out there."

"What did you get Kami?" Harry asked me

'I am scared to open it.' I said as Iris and I undid the strings on the packaging. It fell open and inside was a broom with gold lettering at the top.

"Kami, that's a Nimbus 2000 as well. Wow." Ron said looking in disbelief. His family was rather poor. Harry and I would have split our vaults with the Weasley's but we knew that they would never take the money.

Harry and I couldn't wait until practice that night. It must have been all that was happening around the castle but we couldn't believe it when Halloween was two weeks away. Everyone was excited but Oliver Wood was nearly skipping with a large crate when he saw us. Harry and I exchanged nervous glances as to what the heck we had just gotten ourselves into.

After he explained the rules to us he had Harry catch golf balls in every direction. I just stood there and threw balls for Harry to catch. Then it was my turn. Oliver took out the quaffle and flew up to the stands.

"Okay Harry. Catch the quaffle and Kami try and take it from him or intercept it one, and fly in the opposite direction, come back here around Harry who is going to try and stop you and try to score past me."

'Got it.' He threw the quaffle to Harry who missed it by several feet as I closed in on it first. I flew to the other end of the stadium and in a few seconds I was back dodged Harry very widely and scored easily.

"What the heck? How the heck are you so good, and that speed?" Oliver said in awe.

"She is also the top of our year." Harry bragged about me

"Your sister has amazing talent. I don't know how but wow! Now, bedtime. It's too dark to carry on now."

I couldn't sleep that night. I just kept having nightmare after nightmare. So, I got up and walked into the boy's dormitory.

'Harry, wake up.' I said shaking my brother

"What time is it Kami?"

'Dunno, around midnight. I can't sleep I keep having nightmares.'

"Come here Kami." Harry said a bit sleepily.

I got in bed next to Harry and he turned back over and went to sleep. I guess that being around Harry is what I needed to go to sleep peacefully.

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron said the next morning

"What? Did you already lose your mind this morning Ron?" Harry asked

"No, mate I believe it's you who has lost it." Ron said

"I think I am going to vomit." Blake said

"What the hell is wrong with both of you?"

'Good morning to you guys as well.'

"Oh, yeah Kami was having nightmares."

'Harry!'

"Well Kami would you rather they think that we were practicing incest?"

'Not really. We aren't though.' I said slapping Harry upside the head

"I know that. That would be disgusting." Harry said rubbing his head

'I think I am going to go and change. I'll see you guys in class.'

I went back to my room with the thought in my mind that Ron and Blake might have gotten the wrong idea when they saw me in bed with Harry. We are 11. Nothing was going on with an 11 year old pair of twins. We just had a close connection.

Trying to put last night behind us I got ready for the Halloween feast. It was generally supposed to be the best but we had to go to Charms before it. Maybe we would actually start getting to do something interesting. I know the class was barely getting the fundamentals but Hermione and I were more than ready to move on. And I got Harry on the same page as the rest of the universe.

When I got to class Professor Flitwick was putting us into pairs. Of course Iris and I walked into class together. Ron was already sitting next to Hermione. Both furious at the endeavor. Blake was sitting next to Parvarti which was great because she was trying to catch Harry's eye.

"Ah, Miss Hewson, please sit next to Mr. Longbottom. And I daresay Miss Potter that you would like to partner with your brother. Am I right?"

'Yes Professor.' I said and walked over and took my usual seat next to Harry.

"One of the most rudimentary skills is the ability of levitation. Or in other words the ability to make objects fly. Now the nice wrist movement that we have been practicing is the swish and flick. And enunciate Wingardium Leviosa. Now try." Professor Flitwick said happily.

No one was making much effort until Hermione very bossily told Ron how to make the stupid feather fly. And managed to make hers fly in the air.

"See here, Miss Granger has done it see the nice eye connection." Professor Flitwick announced

'Oh please. Anyone can make a feather fly two feet in the air. Wingardium Leviosa.' I said and my feather flew high up in the air clear over to Hermione's and sat on top of hers.

After class we were all walking to the feast when we got into a conversation about Hermione.

"My favorite part was how you showed her up completely." Blake said

"Honestly she is a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends and every person on the planet hates her." Ron said and they saw someone knock past him. It was Hermione

"I think she heard you Ron but I'm not sure." Harry added hitting Ron upside the head

Later that night at the Halloween feast there was a big debate as to where Hermione was.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked

"Parvarti Patil said that she was in the girl's bathroom. Said that she wouldn't come out and that she had been in there all afternoon crying because someone hurt her deeply." Neville answered.

"TROLL! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know about him." Professor Quirrell said before sinking into a deep faint.

While we walked toward the tower when Harry suddenly remembered something really important.

"Hermione!"

"What about the bitch?" Ron asked

"She doesn't know about the troll Ron." Harry hissed at him

"All right let's go, but Percy better not see us or I'll use that curse of the boogies on you."

"You don't know it."

All five of us ran down the corridors to the girl's bathroom. Ron and Harry saw a key in one of the doors and by luck the troll went in. But unfortunately a moment later they heard a scream from that room. They had locked the troll in with Hermione. All of us ran into the bathroom.

"Help!" Hermione screamed at us.

Blake charged at the troll with full force and distracted the troll while Hermione moved away. The troll swung and hit home. Blake was flung across the room by the troll and ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor. Hermione screamed again as Iris ran up to the troll. Now Iris was the shy person that hated getting involved. She was now on the other side of the bathroom unconscious. Harry ran and before I could stop him, jumped and landed on the shoulders of the troll. Now the troll didn't notice Harry at first but he then noticed him when he managed to get his wand stuck up the troll's nose.

"Do something Ron!" Harry said madly

"What?"

"Anything! I don't care what you do."

"Um…Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron chanted the only spell that he knew and found that it lifted the troll's club up and knocked the troll out with his own club.

Just then footsteps filled the corridors. We had forgotten how much noise we were making.

"Explain yourselves please." Professor McGonagall said trying to keep her composer.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall. I went looking for the troll. You see I have read all about them. I was trying to one up Kami. If they hadn't come and found me I would probably be dead."

"Please note Miss Granger that 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for the rest of you, Kami I guess you did one-up Miss Granger again."

'Professor, I was petrified half of this time. This was Ron and my brother. Blake and Iris are over there. They will be fine right?'

"Kami can you and Hermione float up those two to the hospital wing please? I would like to speak to these two alone." We nodded and left the bathroom with Blake and Iris on floating stretchers.

"Thanks for saving me Kami." Hermione said solemnly

'What are friends for?' And from that moment on Hermione was our friend. There are things that you go through in life that make you not able to help liking each other. Fighting mountain trolls is one of those times.

Once we got to the hospital wing with our friends Madam Pomfery was waiting for us. She told us that we could wait until they woke up if we wanted. Figuring that Ron and Harry would probably drop by when they were done, we waited.

"Hermione?" Iris said stirring a little. Blake still looked like a statue so I rushed over to her.

"Yeah, we are all friends now so…"

'Hey Iris. How are you feeling?'

"Pretty good. I know something though Kami, I am not the same shy girl that I once was. I will be damned if anything ever crosses my path that I don't authorize anymore. I will not be shy, I will be no one's target anymore."

'That is what I like to hear. All three of us are going to be great friends.'

"What about Blake?" I walked over to Blake and he started stirring slightly

'Blake, it's Kami.'

"Kami? Where am I?"

"Hospital wing." Hermione said

"So, you're fine Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I am worried about you though. If it wasn't for you jumping in front of the troll I would have never gotten away from the troll. So, I have a life sacrifice wizard's debt to you."

"I wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for me, but you can be our friend from now on and stop trying so hard to out due Kami. She can get a temper from it."

'Watch it Blake. Just because you're in the hospital wing doesn't mean that I don't have the ability to slap you upside the head.'

Madam Pomfery said that we could take Iris and Blake down to dinner with us. Those two sure changed since the encounter with the troll. Iris was more open and loud and every guy on the planet was afraid of her. Blake was a little bit more egotistical. I don't want to say that Ron has an ego, but he has a big one. I suppose he got it from his brother Percy, who could be found telling anyone who cared to listen, how Ron beat up a mountain troll.

Oliver Wood came up to Harry and me yelling formidable things as we sat down to our meal. Harry had piled steak on his plate and I had my usual vegetarian meal.

"You two are idiots! Taking on a mountain troll when our first Quidditch game against Slytherin is tomorrow morning! Don't you care how worried I was when word got out the two of the six of you was in the hospital wing? It would have just been my luck that you two both ended up in the hospital wing unconscious." Oliver Wood ranted

"Now Coach, can you calm yourself please?" Harry asked

'As you can see Oliver, Harry and I aren't hurt. It was Iris and Blake and I believe that they have been changed for the better.'

"Well, eat some meat Kami. You need to bulk up before tomorrow." Oliver said a bit exasperated. I rolled my eyes.

"Oliver she is a vegetarian! As in she doesn't eat flipping meat!" Harry half yelled

Soon after we all went up to the dormitories to await the match in the morning. I think that we all had a headache after that conversation with Oliver Wood.

The next morning I woke up really tired and not very happy about the upcoming match, knowing that I was the one more likely to get hurt. I grabbed my Quidditch robes and broom and went down to breakfast where Oliver was already serving sausage and eggs to everyone.

"Good morning Kami. I got your breakfast here." Oliver said smiling. I raised my eyebrow but sat down anyway.

'At least it isn't meat.' I told Harry looking at my toast and marmalade. 15 minutes later Oliver Wood stood up proudly.

"Team! It's time to shine!" Oliver said walking toward the locker rooms.

Changing in the locker rooms we listened to Oliver drown on and on about what we had already heard him say. If you want more details ask Harry. I know he listened carefully. I didn't. Soon we could hear Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's friend commenting along with Professor McGonagall keeping a close watch on him. He had just announced the Slytherin team meaning that we were next.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team! Team Captain Oliver Wood! Wood please shake hands with Marcus Flint." Which they both did gripping each other's hands far too hard.

"Beater's Weasley and Weasley! Can't tell which is which up there. Chaser's Katie Bell! Angelina Johnson! And Kami Potter!" I flew right after Angelina and kept formation until I was right over the line to "jump ball".

"And last but not least Seeker Harry Potter!" Loud eruptions occurred from the stands when Harry was called out.

"Madam Hooch releases the Quaffle and the game begins! Quaffle taken immediately and holy cow score to Gryffindor! 10 points there by Kami of Gryffindor, a first year and a brilliant student, kind of hot too-"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor. Gryffindor still in position and that was another 10 points there by Katie Bell! Wait what has happened to Kami? Oh my God!" Everyone was staring at Harry who seemed to have lost control of his broomstick. I tried to help him but it didn't work he just kept flying higher.

After 10 useless minutes of struggling Harry managed to climb up on his broom again and after Marcus Flint scored twice without notice from everyone game resumed and I was on Flint's tail.

"And Kami is right on Flint's tail. She is almost to her own goal posts and what is she doing? Under Flint and smack! That had to hurt as bludger and tackle impacted Flint at once. Go Kami! Gryffindor in position, and score by Kami! Ten feet below though it looks like her brother is in pursuit of the snitch. And it looks like he is going to be sick. Another score by Kami! And Harry Potter has the snitch?"

After a bunch of confusion in which people were asking how Harry got the snitch Gryffindor won and there was a party in the common room. With even more confusion there ended up being firewhiskey at the party and although most of the first years didn't have any, Ron and Iris decided to have a glass and ended up drunk fast. Finally Hermione and I had to stop Iris from reaching for another glass and pulled her upstairs to go to sleep. Man this had been a long day.


	6. Christmas and Halloween

Chapter 7: Christmas with Ron and Blake

The next day we all went to Hagrid's hut. We all decided that we fancied a visit.

"Been wondering when you lot would come 'round." Hagrid said as we knocked on his door.

"It was Snape Harry. It was Snape who jinxed your broom." Ron blurted out

'What?'

"I know spells when I see them, I've read all about them you know, you've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking and muttering under his breath."

"Nonsense! Why would Snape want to put a jinx on Harry's broom for?"

"I dunno, why was he trying to get passed that three headed dog on Halloween? I believe Snape is our guy." Harry said eating up what Ron and Hermione had cooked up.

'I dunno if I should feel shocked or ashamed Harry.'

"What do you mean Kami?"

"Snape has always hated everyone. Harry especially." Iris chimed in.

"But why not jinx Kami as well? It is always Harry this Harry that. If Kami isn't such a genius, then no one would pay her any mind. And right now Harry I think that she is upset because you talked this over with Ron and Hermione before her, and not to mention you forgot to mention to Kami that Snape got bit on Halloween by the three headed dog!"Blake yelled out

"Now hang on here!" Hagrid managed to finally be heard. I started crying.

"Kami, don't cry." Harry said "I'm sorry that I didn't confide in you. I really am. From now on, no secrets between the two of us, okay?" I nodded

"Beats me how you guys even know about Fluffy in general."

"Fluffy?" Harry asked giving me a hug

"That thing has a name?" Ron asked

"Of course he does. I bought him off an Irish fellow I met in the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes."

"Now listen to me all of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. Not to mention is already tearing you guys apart! These are times when family and friends are the most important things ever. Kami, I know that you are overshadowed by your brother in popularity, but I bet he will agree with me when I say that you are ten times smarter than he is. Now, forget about the dog and what it is guarding. Forget about Snape. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Oh, so there is someone named Nicolas Flamel involved in this is there?" Harry half laughed. Hagrid looked furious with himself as we left for dinner.

The holidays were fast approaching as Harry and Blake immediately signed up to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. When it came over to me I decided that it would be a great idea so there would be more eyes in the library reading and looking for Nicolas Flamel. We have not even given up on the idea of Nicolas Flamel since Hagrid mentioned it.

Hermione and Iris on the other hand weren't so lucky. Their parents made them come home for the holidays. So they left early the next morning. It was kind of saddening in a way because I'd be the only girl left in the tower.

On Christmas morning I woke up to the "Kami get down here quick!" noise Harry was making from the bottom of the stairs. He tried going up the stairs once but yeah, he wasn't about to again. As soon as he stepped on the staircase it turned into a slide and he slid back down.

Anyway, I quickly dress and head downstairs to meet my brother waving like a lunatic. Ron and Blake where already down rummaging through their presents. I saw a stack of presents with my name on it.

'I've got presents?'

"Yeah! Me too!" Harry said happily

"What did you two expect turnips?" Ron laughed at his own joke

I opened the first package and it was from Hermione. She had gotten the boys sweets. (Chocolate Frogs for Harry, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for Ron, and Licorice Wands for Blake.) Not that they complained at all. But when I opened my package from Hermione I found a book. Quidditch Through the Ages. It was really interesting from the looks of it, but the boys insisted that I finish opening my presents first.

Iris sent the boys a broom stick kit. All you need to know to make sure that a jinx is not on your broom. I ended up getting a new diary with a built in sphinx.

'This is why boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory. They would read our diaries.'

"Damn. Let's ask Lavender or Parvarti to look at them for us." Ron thought

'Come on Ron, even they aren't that thick.'

The Dursley's/Lewis' ended up sending Harry and I a fifty pence piece to share and Ron admired it so much that we let him have it.

Ron's mother made us both sweaters. Harry's was green and mine was blue. I suppose she thought best. She had also made us homemade fudge. Ron looked a little bit embarrassed about the gift that she gave us.

Blake got me and Harry a wizard chess men set and he got Ron a new Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them book. Ron had been sharing with Harry for the past month because his fell apart.

Hagrid sent us all wooden flutes. It was really cool because it looked as if they were homemade.

Ron got us all different books on the Chudley Cannons. Because they were Ron's all time favorite Quidditch team.

"Now what did my baby sister get from her older brother?"

'Shut up Harry.' I said playfully punching him. I opened the box and inside of it was a silver bracelet that said "Quidditch Princess" on one side and the other side said, "Property of her Big Brother." I laughed and gave Harry a hug waiting to see his reaction to what I sent him.

'Do you like it Harry?' I asked him slipping on my bracelet. I had gotten Harry a t-shirt that said, "I am the Older Brother, by 5 Minutes." Harry couldn't stop laughing at the shirt and soon we were all laughing.

Only one gift remained for both Harry and I and I told Harry to go first. So, he unwrapped it and Ron gasped.

"I know what that is, it's an invisibility cloak. They're really rare. Who sent it?"

"There was no name, it just said "You two use them well.""

"Well, try it on then." Blake said eager to see it. Harry put on the cloak and sure enough he turned invisible.

"Kami, open your gift." I opened the paper that a note was written on first.

"Your father left these in my possession before he died. It is time that they are returned to you. Use it well."

'I wonder who sent us our father's invisibility cloaks.'

"I dunno but they are cool. All of Hogwarts is open to us in these cloaks." Harry whispered

That night I heard noises coming from downstairs. I went down to see what was going on. I saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs excited.

"Kami grab your cloak and come on. There is something that you have to see." He sounded urgent so I grabbed my cloak and went down to meet him.

'This better have something to do with Flamel.'

"Somewhat. I was in the Restricted Section of the library, when I heard Filtch. So, I ran out of there not caring where I was going. So, I found an open door and snuck in. There was a mirror in this classroom that showed our parents. I wanted to wake Ron up or Blake and show them but seeing as it's our parents…I kind of wanted it to be just us first."

'You woke me up for this.'

"Don't you want to see our parents?"

'Yes, but this couldn't wait until a decent hour?'

"I suppose it could have but I was too excited. Here we are." He finally found the door and opened it.

I stood in front of the mirror next to Harry and it didn't have quite the effect that I thought that it should have.

'Harry, I just see us.'

"Well stand were I am standing. Go on look in properly. There you are you see them don't you."

'No, I see books. Bunches of books, and I am head of the auor office. I am Head girl. Then I see a bunch of my kid's with your genes. Man I never noticed how terrible your hair was. I don't see our parents.'

"I don't understand. Why is it that you can see something different? We are twins."

'Fraternal twins Harry. We don't have the exact same DNA per say. We aren't identical, but close. As close as you can get Harry, but this is some sort of magic. Something about this mirror isn't right. Let's go back to bed.'

Harry kept going back to that stupid mirror until the point where he became obsessed. I had to speak to Professor Dumbledore. So one day I went into Professor McGonagall's office.

'Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore?'

"Why on earth for Miss Potter?"

'I need to speak to him it's urgent.'

"Very well, follow me." She said walking down long corridors and past tapestries. After awhile we got to this gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frog." She said and the gargoyle sprung to life.

I stepped on the staircase that was moving up with me. Professor McGonagall had left.

I walked into this circular room where Professor Dumbledore obviously lived. It had a desk and sitting behind the desk in the middle of the room, was Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Potter. What may I grace is the reason for your visit today?"

'Um sir, my brother Harry, I'm scared for him sir.'

"Why is this?"

'He found this mirror, and he is obsessed with it. It's all he ever thinks about. Even Ron noticed something.'

"I see…"

'Ron saw himself the best of all of his brothers. Blake saw his whole family as purebloods. And well I saw a whole mess of stuff.'

"What did you see Kami?"

'At first I saw books. My later professions and me being Head Girl. Then I saw kid's that clearly looked like Harry. Is that so wrong?' I asked almost crying.

"I see, now what did Harry see?"

'All of our family. I was a bit distraught because I couldn't see what he saw. As we are twins aren't we supposed to see the same?'

"Not all of the time Miss Potter. But I trust you know what that mirror does at least."

'No, sir I don't.'

"Let me give you a hint. The happiest person in the world would look in it as a regular mirror."

'So, it shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our heart.'

"Yes. Now Mr. Weasley has always been overshadowed by his brother's sees himself as the best. Mr. Reed has been mocked since he got here because of his birth blood, so naturally he sees loads of wizards in his family. Harry has never known his family sees them standing around them. You on the other hand, desire the now. You are afraid of losing your brother and the sight of future. So, you see the best future you can think up. Now keep in mind that this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away or gone mad. I know that Harry plans to visit the mirror again tonight and I can convince him to stop seeing it. It is being moved to another place tomorrow anyway. Last piece of advice for the day I believe. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

'Professor, do you know why Harry and I both have magic powers?'

"Ah Kami, unless I am much mistaken, part of Harry lives in you. Thrives through your very veins in fact."

'What is it sir?'

"Love Kami, love."

'So, love is the reason we both have magic powers?'

"No, it isn't. But that is the answer you get for right now. I can't explain it now. You are not ready to know the answer, but one day you will know."

'Thank you Professor.'

"Now I suggest that you head down to dinner. Your brother might worry about you if you weren't there."

'Yes sir.' I said walking downstairs to dinner. Thinking about what Professor Dumbledore said, he was right. Harry and I share a connection of love. I just don't know how deeply it runs.


	7. Norbert the Dragon and the Forest

Chapter 8: Norbert the Dragon, and the Forbidden Forest

Eventually we found out about the Sorcerer's Stone. That was what connected Nicolas Flamel and Dumbledore. But we had more pressing problems at hand. Hagrid had gotten a dragon egg from some stranger he met in the pub. Normally we would all be worried about the end of the year exams and such but now we had problems with Hagrid and what would happen to him if anyone found out about the dragon.

"That blasted dragon bite me!" Ron came in cursing loudly

"He needs to be taken to the hospital wing." Iris got up and walked with him to the hospital wing, with him going on about Norbert.

"Hagrid has lost his mind this time around." Blake said looking at Hermione who nodded.

"Hagrid open up!" Blake pounded on Hagrid's hut

"What do you lot want? Norbert's at a tricky stage, nothin' I can't handle o'course."

'Hagrid, Ron wrote to his brother Charlie to come and collect Norbert. Now hand over the dragon! We have Harry's invisibility cloak. We won't be seen. It can easily hide four of us and a dragon.' Hagrid started crying but agreed to let Norbert go.

Now on the way to the astronomy tower we saw Malfoy being dragged by Professor McGonagall.

"Nothing gives the student the right to walk about the castle at night. I shall be speaking to Professor Snape about you. Fifty points from Slytherin, and I hope that this teaches you a lesson. And to top it off you are going to get a nice detention."

"But you don't understand Professor. Harry Potter is coming here tonight and he is going to be bringing a dragon with him."

"How dare you speak such lies! Come on let's speak to Professor Snape right now!"

"Malfoy has detention, I think I could sing and chant!" Hermione chanted as soon as we were up in the tower.

"We don't need to get caught too." Harry advised as we watched Norbert go away.

They walked down the stairs thinking about Norbert being gone and Malfoy getting detention. What could possibly go wrong? Well, the answer was waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase. There was no excuse for us to hide behind. Filtch had found us and well, Professor McGonagall wouldn't be lenient at all judging how she reacted to Malfoy.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat myself tonight? Nothing and I mean nothing gives the student a right to walk about the castle at night. I have never been more ashamed at Gryffindor students. Mr. Reed, I am surprised that you have the will power to go through this cock-a-bull story. Miss Granger I had thought that you had more sense. And as for you Mr. Potter I thought that Gryffindor meant more to you than this. Miss Potter I assumed that you were smarter than this as well. All four of you will receive detention. And to insure that this doesn't happen again, forty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Forty!"

"Each."

"Professor you can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Potter. Now get up to Gryffindor tower, immediately!"

And like rockets we were off to the tower. All a bit depressed. How on earth could we have all been so stupid to forget the cloak at the top of the tower?

The next morning Gryffindors that walked by the hour glasses where the house points were kept thought that it was a mistake. But then again, the stories started to seep out. Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter and his sister along with a bunch of other stupid first years had done this. They were in dead last place as far as house points standing. Everyone was looking forward to a non-Slytherin victory that everyone ignored us. Ron and Iris tried to keep us all optimistic. Seeing as they were in the hospital wing last night, they didn't have to deal with getting caught. They also said that it is a good idea that they didn't go with us, because we would've had to take my cloak too. If we lost both cloaks then we would be in a bad situation. We stuck around late after everyone went to bed that night.

"I saw something after that match with Hufflepuff. Snape was threatening Quirrell. And something about his little hocus pocus. Which leads me to believe that there are other things setting the stone apart from Fluffy, stuff that Snape can't get through to unless Quirrell gives up his information." Harry whispered

"So, you think for sure that Snape is after the stone then?" Blake asked

"Defiantly, I know it. And Neville with get an 'O' in Potions before Hagrid would betray Dumbledore."Harry muttered

"Then the stone will be gone next week if we are relying on Quirrell staying quiet." Ron said angered

"It's ten till nine, we better get going guys." Hermione told us reminding us of our detentions to go along with the house point loss.

When we got to the entrance hall we saw Filtch with Malfoy. In all of the confusion we had forgotten that Malfoy had detention as well.

"Best have your wits about you." Filtch said as we were walking toward Hagrid's hut.

"You guys are all going into the Forbidden Forest." Filtch laughed

"'Bout time you got 'em here Filtch."

"I'll be back at dawn for what's left of them, I can handle their corpses."

"We are seriously going into the forest? We can't go in there!"

"Do yer think that your father would rather yer expelled? You've done wrong and now yer have to pay for it. We have a mission to go and find a hurt unicorn in the forest. Well split into two party's then. Harry, Kami, and Hermione will come with me."

"Then I get Fang." Malfoy interrupted

"Fine, but just so yer know he's a bloody coward. Blake you go with that bloke there."

We started into the forest and we found out that there are centaurs in the forest. It was really cool to see them and talk to them even if they are a bit fortune telling esq. Just then we saw red help sparks fly up in the air.

"Stay on the path and I will come back for yer guys." Hagrid said trudging through the growth.

"What do you think that happened to Blake?" Hermione wondered

"It really should have been me or Kami going with Malfoy. Since he is so prejudiced he probably attacked Blake just for the heck of it."

'This is really going to be a long night.' I said as we heard Hagrid's return with Blake in front and Malfoy by the collar of his robes.

"Okay this bloke here thought that it would be funny if he lied to Blake and then attacked him from behind. Which leads me to believe that we should switch party's here. Harry go with Malfoy. Blake join us."

I waved goodbye to my brother as he walked off with Malfoy. Hagrid then lead us off. About a half an hour later we heard Malfoy screaming behind us. We stopped before following him back to get to Harry. He was getting off of the back of Firenze. He apparently had a lot of stuff to discuss with us.

"We'll see you after breakfast Hagrid." Harry said as we walked back toward the castle.

We ran upstairs to the Gryffindor tower. Iris and Ron had fallen asleep in the squishy chairs trying to wait up for us to come back, but obviously not succeeding.

We woke them up quickly so we could fill them in and so that Harry could fill us in on what he saw and theorized in the forest. Ron wasn't too pleased that we didn't bring food with us, but then again, when is he ever not pleased about food. Anyway as soon as they were awake we started in on our conversation.

"Well, there has to be other things protecting the stone apart from Fluffy, like spells and enchantments." Hermione started

"But who would Dumbledore be mental enough to trust?" Ron asked

"That is a question to ask Hagrid when we visit him after breakfast then." Blake suggested

'Harry what did you need to tell us?'

"When I was in the forest I saw something. I saw a cloaked figure drinking unicorn blood. We had it wrong, all this time we thought that Snape wanted the stone to get rich. But really he wants to give the stone to Voldemort. With the stone Voldemort can come back."

"But what is so wrong about unicorn blood?" Blake asked

'It is a terrible crime to slay something so pure to save yourself. From the moment that the blood touches your lips you'll have a half life, a cursed life.'

"But if he comes back Harry, he won't try and kill you guys will he?" Iris asked

"If he had the chance I think he would have tried to kill me tonight and Kami."

"Oh, and some house elf dropped off your invisibility cloak while you guys were gone." Iris said throwing the cloak at him.

"It's so lucky that we got it back." Harry sighed

"I'm starved. Let's go down to breakfast now." Ron said earning him a smack from Hermione.

After breakfast we all ran down to Hagrid's house before Herbology. It was really very convenient that we had Herbology that morning. Professor Sprout wasn't exactly that strict and didn't mind if we were a few minutes late especially if Hagrid came with us.

"Wait a minute!" Harry stopped a few feet away from Hagrid's house

"What is it Harry?" Iris asked

"Don't you think it's odd, the one thing that Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon egg, and then this stranger turns up with a dragon egg in his pocket? How many people are mental enough to walk around with dragon eggs if they are illegal? Why didn't we see this before?"

We walked toward Hagrid and before all of us could catch up with her Hermione asked the question that all of us were dying to hear the answer to.

"Hagrid, what is guarding the stone apart from Fluffy?"

"I can't tell yer that!"

"But we just want to know who Dumbledore trusted besides yourself."

"I suppose it can't letting yer know that. Um…let's see Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell, and Snape. And of course Dumbledore himself did something."

"Snape?"

"Blimey, yer not still on about him are yeh lot?"

"Hagrid, what did the guy look like that gave you Norbert?" Harry asked

"I dunno he kept his hood up."

"But you and this stranger, you had to have talked about something."

"Well he wanted to know about what kind of creatures I looked after. And I told him after Fluffy, a dragon will be a piece of cake, a walk in the park even."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy! How many times do you come across a three headed dog even if you are in the trade? But I told him, the trick to any beast is to know how to calm it. Take Fluffy for example: Just play him a bit of music and he'll fall straight to sleep. I shouldn't have told you that. Hey! Where are yer lot off to?"

We ran and didn't stop running until we got to the greenhouses. Right before we got there Harry stopped us.

"That wasn't just some cloaked guy. It was either Snape or Voldemort which means that they know how to get past Fluffy. Now if Quirrell speaks we are doomed."

"It'll be gone by next week." Ron muttered

'Thanks for the optimism Ronald.'


	8. Caving In Through the Door

Chapter 9: Caving In Through the Door

One day as we were walking down the hallway past Professor Quirrell's office we heard something really strange.

"N-n-no! I ca-can't. Ok-k-ay f-f-fine." Professor Quirrell stuttered

He then left the room straightening his turban. Once he was out of sight we looked into the classroom and the other door was askew.

"I'll bet my broomstick that Snape was the one who left through that door which means, he knows all he needs to know." Harry explained

"So, what does that mean we do?" Ron asked

"We go down the trapdoor tonight. Now you don't have to come with me I completely understand."

"Are you thick Harry?" Blake asked

"Of course we are coming with you." Iris rolled her eyes.

That night after everyone else went to bed Harry and I ran upstairs and grabbed our invisibility cloaks. When we got back down Harry had Hagrid's flute in his hands as well. I hit myself in the head in frustration. How could I have forgotten?

"Right, if you guys want to back out now."

'Harry don't make me smack you.'

"You guys shouldn't be here." Neville turned around

"And neither should you, now leave."Ron muttered

"No, you guys are going out again. You are going to get Gryffindor into trouble again."

"Do something Kami?" Blake looked at me

'Neville move yourself before I forcefully remove yourself.'

"I don't care. I'll fight you."

"Neville, I am really, really sorry about this. Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione said

"What the heck did you do to him Hermione?" Iris asked as Neville fell to the floor motionless.

'It's the full body bind.'

"I am really sorry Neville."

"No time to waste! Under the cloaks everyone!" Harry said rushing us

We got to the third floor corridor without running into anyone surprisingly. When we got there I moved in front of the door.

'Alohamora.' I whispered as the door clicked open

"He's asleep." Blake muttered looking at Fluffy

"Thanks for volunteering Blake. You can sing Fluffy to sleep." Iris said looking at Blake who stood petrified of the thought

"But what about the charmed harp over there?"

"It will probably not last after we open the trapdoor so we obviously need someone to keep playing Harry's flute so we could jump through." Iris made herself convincing so in the end Blake agreed to it.

"Anything bad happens, get yourselves out and get yourself to Dumbledore." Harry told everyone

'But Harry Professor Dumbledore is at the Ministry today. I heard McGonagall talking. He received an urgent owl. The harp is playing itself-it fits Harry. Snape has already been here.'

"You're right Kami." Harry said "That is why we jump now."

So, we all jumped down into the blackness. We landed in a bunch of vine plant-like stuff. We started squirming around once we realized that the plant was attacking us.

"Stop moving you morons!" Iris yelled

"What do you propose we do then Iris?" Ron yelled back

"Well, let's see this is Devil's Snare. It traps it's victims and suffocates them. It hates sunlight so um…I guess I could burn it. Stand still Ron."

Iris muttered something and then blue flames emerged. Seconds later Ron fell through to the ground.

"Ron!" Harry yelled

"I'm alright Harry, I landed in a passageway. I guess you have to burn your way through. One of you have to stay here and burn away the plant."

"Who knew you could think." Hermione said

"We've already lost Blake. I am not losing anyone else." Harry said

"It's alright Harry. I'll stay." Iris said bravely sending blue flames all over Hermione.

"No, Iris I couldn't have you here in case it didn't work."

"Yes, Harry. It is the only way."

"Fine, send Kami down first though." Harry insisted

'No Harry. I'm not leaving either of you. Iris don't, please.'

"I'm sorry Kami." Iris said with tears in her eyes. She turned to Harry and blue flames shot from her wand sending him downward. Then she turned to me. In a second I was falling through what must have been millions of stories before I was caught by Harry and Ron.

"You okay Kami?" Hermione asked

'No, we are down to four. This shouldn't have happened.'

"You are right Kami. The sooner we stop Snape the better." Harry said pushing us into the next room.

We went into the next room and saw a bunch of what looked like birds. Ron immediately went to the door.

"It's locked. It wouldn't even work when I tried to magic it open." Ron yelled loudly.

Meanwhile Harry was gazing at the broomsticks in the corner. He got on one and by the time Hermione finally got Ron to shut up, Harry came down with a key in his hand and jammed it into the door.

"Coming Ronald?" Hermione asked

"Right." Ron whispered.

"We are in what appears to be a graveyard-" Harry started

"We aren't in a stupid graveyard this is a chess board." Lights came on and Ron came up with the idea of us playing our way across the room.

"Harry take the bishop's square, Hermione the castle, Kami why don't you be…" Harry glared at Ron "Fine, Kami why don't you be the queen. I'll be a knight."

We then took their empty places. It was just like real wizard's chess too. Ron managed to get us to a good standing. One thing that he is good at I suppose.

"There is only one way Harry."

"Don't say it."

"I have to be taken. And then you can check the king and game over you win." Ron said

"No. You can't sacrifice yourself."

"Do you want to stop Snape you blasted moron!? Harry listen to me. I have to be taken!"

"Yes."

"Don't you guys wait around for me after you win, that is all you need to get into a pickle because you are all over my body. Though I would like that on different circumstances. Right, Knight to E4!"

"Check mate!"Harry bellowed and the king dropped his crown at his feet.

We all rushed to Ron. He was unconscious. It was no use, he had to be rushed to the hospital wing.

"Hermione this is what has to happen. You have to grab the brooms from the key room and then grab Iris. You then have to fly above Fluffy on the other side of Blake grab the invisibility cloak and all of you take Ron to the hospital wing. Once Ron is in the hospital wing grab one of our owls and send for Dumbledore. Do not come back! If anyone is to come it is to be Dumbledore. Kami and I have to go on."

"You're a great wizard Harry. Don't forget that." Hermione said levitating Ron and walking away. We waited until she was gone through the door before we went through the other door.

"That has to be the foulest thing that I have smelt all night." Harry said looking at the mountain troll.

'I'm glad that Snape did that job for us.'

"No kidding." Harry said as we walked over to the other door. Once we were both through the door fire shot up around both doors.

'We have to solve some stupid logic puzzle.'

"That is what it looks like." Harry said as I smiled.

"I don't get it Kami, what did you figure out from all of that rubbish?" Harry looked at the paper and then at the bottles in a line.

'My dear twin brother, I have information for you. The first bottle is the one we seek.' I picked up the bottle and drank some of it.

"Please tell me something good."

'Drink come on.'

"Fine." Harry said finishing the rest of the potion. We then stepped through the flames.

"What! Why the hell are you here?" Harry said


	9. Two Faced Betrayal

Chapter 10: Two Faced Betrayal

"Who me?" Professor Quirrell said

'Yeah you. I thought Snape would have been the one!'

"Oh, yes he is the type but next to him who would be thinking of me?"

"Certainly not me." Harry said stepping toward the Mirror of Erised.

'All I want is for me and Harry to find the stone before he does.' I thought to myself.

"Master you are not strong enough to handle these twin terrors." Quirrell was talking to someone once I snapped back to it. He then started to unwrap his turban. Then the most disturbing thing I have seen thus far showed up on the back of Quirrell's head. He had another face bulge from the back of his head.

"Twin Potter's, see what I am because of you two. I'm a parasite." The voice was raspy and deep.

"Voldemort." Harry gasped

"Yes, Harry. Now don't be an idiot give me the stone in your pocket and I will bring your parents back and save your sister."

'You liar!'

"Kill both of them!" One minute Quirrell lunged at Harry and the next minute I am in a sea of darkness.

I woke up in the hospital wing. A bit ballistic but all in all just fine.

"Oh, good Kami you're awake." Professor Dumbledore smiled down at me.

'Where am I?'

"The hospital wing, I arrived just in time to save you and your brother. I had feared for awhile though that I was too late."

'What about Harry, Blake, Iris, Ron, Hermione, and even Neville!'

"Fine. They are all just fine Kami."

'That's a relief.'

"Harry will fill you in about the stone."

'Sir, why is it that Voldemort's curse hit my hand?'

"Ah, good question Kami as to one I have a great answer to. The love your family had for both you and Harry created a shield of love. Your mother sacrificed herself for you and Harry so you two could live. I believe that Voldemort wasn't looking where he was aiming and hit your hand. Then tried hitting Harry and it backfired."

'Why did I get magical powers? Why did everyone think that I was dead?'

"I don't know the answer to that Kami, or that I do but can't tell you right now. It was love that made you so strong Kami. Harry loves you too. And I believe you have a visitor.

"Kami?"

'Harry.' I started crying right then and there.

"It's alright Kami. Everything is going to be alright. The stone is destroyed. Voldemort is gone for now." Harry hugged me tight

"Well, I will leave you two be now. I must speak with Madame Pomfery." Professor Dumbledore left quickly.

"Kami, this year has been so weird and crazy."

'I know it has been. I can't believe that we have to go back to our mother's sister's places.'

"That was a mouthful but I got the concept. I hate it too. Please write to me."

'If they don't lock up my owl. Please visit me.'

"If they don't lock me up." We laughed

'I'll miss you this summer Harry.'

"Come here baby sister." Harry said giving me a side hug

'Next year has to be a piece of cake compared to this right?'

"Sure Kami. Let's go to the train."

'What about my stuff?'

"Iris and Hermione packed for you."

'What about Ron and Blake are they okay too?'

"What Dumbledore's word isn't good enough?"

'Something is wrong with him. Something about him I don't trust fully.'

"They are both fine. But you are right Kami. Something about him isn't right. Like how he somehow magically knew that you were alive but let the entire world think that you were dead."

'But he is all we have to trust right now.'

"You can trust me. If you can't trust anyone else in the world, you can trust your older brother."

And I do. I trust in my brother with more emotion than not. Nothing in the world can stop that. I hope that he will be able to be himself this summer. Instead of the slave that they had made us become.

The End

**Author's Note: This is the end of Book 1. I have no clue how many more there will be. It all depends. But I liked the ending to this one more so than the ending to the original book. Also I have decided that having this from Kami's perspective the entire time doesn't show the entire story. So, for the other stories I am going to have them in third person I believe it is. Correct me if I am wrong. **


End file.
